Choutarou Meets Girl
by itgirl18
Summary: Choutarouxoc He met a girl who'm he only refers to as miss because she doesn't want to give her real name. Yeah she has a pretty and angelic face but she can be really tough and scary. And she can't seem to stop bothering him. Can they be a perfect match?
1. Chapter 1:Just like any other day until!

Hello everybody! I'm back with my second fic. I don't own prince of tennis only the oc's but i do like Ootori. He one of my favorite in Hyotei.

Take note: Most of the events in this story are told through Ootori's POv so don't be surprised if most of the sentences in a paragraph are written in itallic. Phone converstaions are also written in itallic. There are some events that are out Ootori's POV sa they are not written in itallic. In this story they are already high school students.

I'm not sure if you'll like this fic but i do hope you will. Comments please!

* * *

Just Like Any Other Day Until….

Ootori's POV

_This day has been just like any other day to me. I attend my classes, listen to the teachers and when it's break time I always hear girls talk about my teammates. I have to admit that my teammates are really popular but the way those girls act, it's just scary…so scary…very scary._

The bell rings……..

_Looks like I have to go to my next class._

_I went to the classroom but the teacher's not yet there so I just seated on my sit quietly as always while waiting for our teacher......wait a minute why did I suddenly felt a chill on my spine? It's as if someone's talking about me. Then I looked around and saw two girls smiling at me with a creepy smile._

_I know these two girls. They are Maki and Yuki. They are actually my classmates since junior high. They always give me the creeps. They always follow me, take pictures of me and they even tell everybody that one of them is going to marry me…Now that's really creepy._

After class, off to tennis practice……..

_Time for practice again and I have to keep my scud serve and neo-scud serve improving to take it to the next level. I've been doing that since junior high and my teammates have been encouraging me. They have been like older brothers to me and they are very important and special to me._

During practice……..

_I'm now at the tennis courts and there's no difference compared to other days. Fan girls of different regulars of the tennis club are surrounding the court. But the majority of these girls are fan girls of Atobe-buchou. They always shout "kyaaaaa! Atobe-sama!"_

_And this is really noisy and irritating to the ears. It's not as if Atobe-buchou likes what those fan girls do. _

"Go Choutarou-sama! I will marry you!" _someone shouted._

_I heard that so I turned my head to the direction were I heard it and I saw Maki and Yuki. They were screaming while waving their hands at me. I just smiled at them because that would be rude if I just ignore them but when I smile it just makes them crazier, up to the point were it makes me think, of all people, why does it have to be me._

Going to the tennis club locker rooms………

_I went to the locker room to drink water. I went to my locker to get my water and I drink then I saw a box that is full of wrapped lunches, chocolates and stationeries. As always, Atobe-buchou's fan girls never get's tired even though buchou doesn't reciprocate their feelings but he doesn't want to be rude either._

_The practice ended earlier because Coach-Sakaki wanted us to rest to have our full strength for the Tokyo tournament tomorrow. Event though not all of the regulars will play. _

After practice………

"It seems that there is an improvement with your scud serve in every practice," _said Shishido san._ "Now we have to think of new ways to improve our doubles formation and also think of a new one, something that can beat Seigaku's golden pair. But good luck for both of us tomorrow. It's going to be the Tokyo tournament."

"Hai, Shishido san,"_ I said._ "Good luck."

_Then we separated ways. I was riding in my limo until something went wrong. The driver went out of the limo and I looked at the window. I can't see anything that's happening so I went out to have a clearer view._

_I was shocked to see an unconscious woman in front of our limo. The driver was waking her up. I was worried so I told the driver to carry her inside the limo._

_We brought her to a nearby hospital. She woke up. The doctor said that she was just hungry. We brought her to a fast food chain nearby. She ate too much. It's as if she hadn't eaten all day._

"Why? What happened miss?"_ I asked._

"I haven't eaten all day because I don't want to gain weight," _said the girl._ "I'm getting fat."

"Huh? But miss, if you don't mind, I think you are not fat at all," _I said, looking really surprised when she said that she's getting fat when she's so skinny._ "I think you look fine and pretty."

_I have to admit that she was really good looking. Her face is small, oval shaped and pimple free. Her skin is very fair. She has long, silky, dark hair with no bangs and beautiful dark eyes. She is not that tall, but not that short either. When it comes to admiration on looks, her beauty is the type that I really appreciate. Her get up is just simple and laid back, a little tomboyish i guess, but she still looks appealing. I just don't understand with the way girls think. They think they are fat so, they don't eat anything even though they are already skinny._

"Hmmm, you think so?" _she asked._

"Hai,"_ I answered then I noticed that she was observing my uniform._

"So you're from Hyotei huh?" _she said looking at me straight in the eye, giving me a creepy aura with the way she talks and looks at me. _"You know what? I like you. I guess I'll just see you again. Bye, it was really nice meeting you and thanks for the food Choutarou-chan."

_When she said that she likes me, it made me blush. What does she mean by that and what does she mean that she'll just see me again? Then she left making me wonder how on earth did she knew my name so I ran and followed her outside._

Outside the fastfood chain…….

"Oi! How did you know my name?"_ I asked her._

"Well, let's just say that I have my ways, bye," _she said then she ran away. What a mysterious girl._

At the Ootori household……..

"I'm back," _I said but I guess my parents are out again._

"Good evening Choutarou-sama, your parents went out and attended a party," _said the maid as she bowed her head._

"Arigato,"_ I said as I bowed my head as well._

_I was right. They are always out and busy. My father is a lawyer and my mother is a designer. Despite of their busy careers, they still became good parents to me. I love them and that's why I don't like giving them problems but they are not really that strict. What I just don't like is that they always mention to me that they would really want me to meet the lovely daughter of their old friend who lives in America. Are they trying to set me up with someone? Who knows?_

In my bedroom…….

_When I reached my bedroom I took a shower. After taking my shower I played my violin. I really love playing this ever since I was a kid. My parents encouraged me to learn violin and I gladly obeyed. Playing this makes my soul calm down. I played the piece entitled Canon in D Major. I also love playing this piece using the piano._

_After playing I lay down on my bed. I was really tired but not because of the practice. It's because of what happened after the practice. Meeting that girl was something really unexpected. I didn't even get her name and what does she mean by she likes me and she'll just see me again? Whatever it is I'll just find out if she really means it._

_I was really sleepy so I turned off the lights and closed my eyes to sleep. Tomorrow will be the Tokyo tournament so I have to get some rest._

* * *

That's the first chapter. How do you find it? How's my oc? Comments please!


	2. Chapter 2: It's her!

It's her!

_I went to the school earlier and the team members who are going to participate are early too. We went to the area of the tournament. I'm one of the regulars who are going to play today because our team does not let all the regulars play because we reserve them for the tougher matches such as the Kantou or National tounaments. The other regulars who only went with us are Shishido sempai and Mukah sempai._

_Our team didn't win the championship but we were qualified for the Kantou tournament._

_When we were about to go to our school I saw a girl standing outside. I didn't really see her face because it's only her back I see. Her hair is really familiar though. She turned around and now she's facing us. I was surprised to see that it was her. I tried my best not to look at her so that she won't see me but in the end she still saw me._

"Oi! Choutarou-chan!" _she called while waving her hand at me and running towards me. I can hear my teammates' whispers._ "How are you?"

_I can hear their whispers saying _"Who's this girl? Is she Ootori san's girlfriend? He's lucky, she's so pretty." _I feel embarrassed but I can't just ignore her because it might hurt her and it might embarrass her and it doesn't feel good at all so I just answered her._

"I'm fine. So are you feeling better now?" _I asked_. "Have you eaten?

"Yes I did. Thanks to you I decided that there's no reason for me to skip meals because I don't look fat. I guess I'll be going. I'll just see you tomorrow. Bye," _she said and I begin to wonder again with every word she says just like yesterday._

"What! Were!?" _I asked in a surprised tone._

_She just smiled at me and said,_ "It's a surprise because I really love to surprise people." Then she walked away.

_Shishido sempai and Mukahi sempai asked me some questions because they saw the whole thing."_

Oi Choutarou, is she you girlfriend?" _Mukahi sempai asked me and I blushed with embarrassment upon hearing his question so I just shook my head. _"Oh come on, you're denying her. Don't you know how lucky you are to have a girlfriend like her. She's really hot!

"But she's really not Mukahi sempai, I just knew her yesterday," _I answered in a panicking tone._

"Oh come on! I won't tease you if you admit it. I'll even praise you and besides, she said she'll just see you tomorrow by surprise," _laughed Mukahi sempai._

"Oi Gakuto. If Choutarou say's she's not then she's not and I don't think she's Choutarou's type," _defended Shishido sempai in which I'm really thankful._

"Oh come on Shishido, how can she not be his type when she's a real beauty. You can mistake her for a model. Just admit it Choutarou you find her good looking," _said Mukahi sempai._

_I guess I had no choice but to admit that I really find her beautiful_. "Yes I did find her beautiful."

"Choutarou, you didn't have to force yourself so that you won't make him feel bad,"_ said Shishido sempai._

"But…but, I'm just telling the truth. I really thought she was good looking when I first saw her," _I answered honestly coz I don't really like telling lies._

"Hah! I told you! Even someone with the likes of Choutarou who has no interests in girls thinks she is good looking," _said Mukahi sempai laughingly and happily. _"Why Shishido? Do you think she is ugly and unattractive?"

"Why are you asking me that," _asked Shishido san who looks really annoyed and not to mention that I was left in the middle. What am I going to do with these people?_

"Oh come on, just say it! Only yes or no, hahaha!" _laughed Mukahi sempai loudly who's been getting on Shishido san's nerves. _

"Why you!" _said Shishido san who's been really annoyed and grabbed Mukahi sempai's collar but Mukahi sempai doesn't look scared at all._

"Shishido san! Calm down! Mukahi sempai stop!" _I said, panicking, don't know what to do_. "Please! Both of you stop."

"Alright! I do think she's good looking. Happy now!" _sighed Shishido san. _

"Yeheyyyyyyy! I won," _said Mukai sempai joyfully._

"Stop!" _said Shishido sempai angrily._

"Shishido san, Calm down," _I said trying to stop Shishido san and boy I'm glad that I succeeded in stopping them._

_We went to our own houses and as always, my parents were not yet home. I slept early because I was really tired. I can't help to feel scared for tomorrow and I don't understand why but that's just what I feel. Well, I'm hoping for a disaster-free day tomorrow._

Another day……

_We don't have classes today because the whole faculty of Hyotei is on a meeting with the faculties of its sister schools for three days. It has been decided that this three days will be club days in which different clubs will meet and do their own thing._

_Another practice with the same setting. Fan girls everywhere, cheering. Maki and Yuki, stalking me again. Very freaky and I'm still nice to them._

* * *

Someone is walking in the grounds of Hyotei. She seems to catch the eyes of guys whom she passes by but she just ignores them. She approached a nerdy guy who wears glasses and is reading a book under a tree. She grabbed the book from the nerdy guy and asked him.

"Have you seen Choutarou chan," asked the girl in a tough manner and it scared the nerdy guy and other guys who have been eyeing her.

"Uhmm…in the tennis courts. Just walk straight then turn left," said the nerdy guy, looking really nervous.

"Thanks for being a nice guy," she said and gave the nerdy guy with an angelic smile that made him blush.

The girl followed the nerdy guy's instruction. She entered the boy's tennis club locker room.

"Choutarou-chan! Where are you?" she shouted scaring the guys inside. "Hey! All of you! Have you seen Choutarou-chan? Where is he? Tell me!"

"He's outside, in the courts, practicing," answered a scared member.

"Thanks," she said and smiled looking really angelic and went outside.

When she went out, the members sighed.

"Who's that scary girl," asked a member. "Too bad, she's really attractive but she's the type that look's like she can wrestle or hit a guy."

"Yeah. I think she's Ootori's girlfriend," answered a member. "She visited him afterthe tournament yesterday. I feel bad for him, somehow."

"That's true," said another member. "What's the use of being attractive when you have a scary behavior."

Other members agreed.

* * *

Ootori's POV

_I was practicing until I noticed that the courts became really quiet. The fan girls, together with Maki and Yuki stopped from shouting. The members, including the regulars stopped from whatever it is they are doing. Even Jirou-sempai who was sleeping woke up. When I looked around I saw someone that really shocked me. _

"Choutarou chan, it's me! Told you I 'm going to surprise you," _she called me and then she ran towards her._

"What are you doing here," _I said._

"I came here to visit you and ask you to go on a date with me," _she said really straightforward. _

"Dddate?" _I blushed upon hearing those words. People are looking at me with questioning looks on their faces._

"Come on, let's go," _she said pulling my hand._

"But I have practice."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

_She was really serious about what she said. I saw Atobe buchou coming this way looking really annoyed. Yeah right, I'm dead meat._

"Oi what's going on here? Oresama wants to know?" _said Atobe. He looked really scary but he doesn't seem to scare this girl. Now I'm worried, I don't know what will be the outcome and I don't want to think about it._

"Well, I was just asking Choutarou-chan to go on a date with me," _she said and every time she says the word date I would rather hide._

"Oresama won't allow you because his in the middle of a practice, any distractions such as you are banned from this courts,"_ said Atobe-buchou with a tone of authority in his voice. Maybe that will scare her off._

"And why is that? I have my rights to see Choutarou-chan and no one can ever stop me, even if you are the prime minister of Japan," _she answeres bravely which made Atobe buchou really irritated._ "Let's go."

"Bbbbut…"

"Oresama won't allow you to take him in the middle of our practice," _said Atobe buchou angrily._

"Okay, let's have a deal," _said the girl._

"Are you trying to challenge oresama? Then what is it?" _asked Atobe buchou._

"Let's play a game of paper, rocks and scissors. If you win then I won't bother him ever again but if I won then I will take him. How about that?" _challenged the girl._

_Atobe buchou raised his eyebrows then he answered the girl._

"Well, it seems that you really are challenging oresama. I'm warning you! Oresama is good at everything."

"Whatever egoistic monkey. Let's just get on with this coz time is running fast. We'll have five rounds, okay?" _answered the girl without any fear._

_Atobe buchou and the girl played paper, rocks and scissors. After five rounds, Atobe buchou lost. The girl jumped happily after winning._

"I won! Hah! I beat you egoistic monkey!" she shouted at Atobe buchou. "Don't forget the deal!"

"Heyyyy! That was not fair! You cheated Oresama! Oresama demands a rematch!

"Having the idea of someone cheating you in a game of paper, rocks and scissors is stupidity," _she answered back making Atobe buchou want to explode._ "Let's go Choutarou chan."

_She was pulling me out of the tennis court. Then someone threw two balls at her. It was Maki and Yuki and they shouted, "_We won't let you take Ootori sama!"

_The girl hit the balls with her hands. I can tell that she knows some karate moves. The ball returned to Maki and Yuki. The two balls missed them with just an inch and it made them froze and tremble. This girl's really tough. I don't want to leave the courts with her. Who knows what will happen?"_

"Let's go,"_ she said and gave me an angelic smile. If only she's as angelic as her smile she would have been my type. Wait a minute, what am I thinking? It seems I that I have no choice but to go with her. I guess I'll just wish myself good luck." _


	3. Chapter 3: My Disaster Date!

My Disaster Date?

"_Because she won the game of paper rocks and scissors against Atobe-buchou, I was forced to leave tennis practice earlier. She dragged me and I just ended up following her everywhere. I don't have any idea where she wants to go. Honestly, she's very pretty. She has this angelic face and smile but it is opposite to her attitude."_

"Uhhmm, excuse me miss, may I know your name so that I will know what to call you," _I asked because I don't really know her name and I don't know anything about her._

"You can call me miss, that would be fine," _she answered_.

"But what about your name?" _I asked calmly_.

_She looked at me with a cold expression which gave me goosebumps._ "I said you can call me miss. Got a problem with that?"_ she answered, scaring the heck out of me._

"Hai! I'm sorry I'll just call you miss if that's what you like,_" I answered in a frightened manner and bowed my head towards her._

_She looked at me and laughed._ "You know what, I really like you. You're very polite. If only every guys are just like you then this world would have been a better place," _she said._

_I blushed. She seems to notice it._

"Are you blushing?"

"Huh? No!" _I screamed._

_She laughed._ "You're so cute Choutarou-chan. I know, let's go to a movie theater and watch a movie. What do you think?"

"That would be nice miss."

"Good! It's your treat. Thank you," _she said then she walked._

"What? My treat?" _I asked in a surprised tone and expression in my face._

_She stopped walking and looked at me with a cold expression. I can feel a dark aura all around her._

"Why? Got a problem with that?"

"Ahhh. No. Okay, I'll treat you," _I said and dragged her to walk putting on a happy and excited façade._

"Good," _she said smilingly and walked with me._

_I sighed. Guess I have no choice anyway. I don't want to disappoint her. I don't want her to get mad at me either._

_We went to the movie theater and chose the movie "500 Days of Summer." We bought popcorn and soda and entered the theater trying not to make any noise. We were watching it quietly. I looked at her and she never noticed. Her focus was on the movie. She looked really cute. Then I put my focus on the movie. While we were watching the movie, two people behind us were talking about the movie. It even destroyed this girl's focus on the movie as she turned her head at them._

"I feel sad for the main character because she didn't end up with his dream girl," said the man.

"Really," said another.

"But they met up at the last part but parted ways and then he meets a new girl."

"Oh."

_It seem like this girl is losing her patience with these two people at the back. She turned her head at them and I can sense that she is going to confront them. I tried to stop her but I failed. I wish I could hide somewhere._

"Hey you two!" _she said making the two people look at her, really shocked._

"Don't you know that you are disturbing others who are watching the movie," _she said angrily scaring and startling the two people at the back. _"If you plan on talking while the movie is going on, I think it would be better if you just leave. You're also disturbing your companion's focus on the movie. If you already watched it, why did you have to come with him when he (the two people are boys) can watch this movie alone. He can use his eyes to watch this movie he doesn't need your mouth so shut up!"

_Then she turned her head and faced the screen again watching the movie again putting on her focus. The two people at the back are not noisy anymore. She scared the heck out of them. I have to admit that her toughness is really impressive. She's not afraid to stand her ground. She can be a real disciplinarian._

_The movie ended. It seems that it happened just the way the one of the two people at the back was saying. He did not get the girl. I guess I can say that I feel sorry for him but it's still a nice movie. I can recommend this movie to Oshitari-sempai. He's a big fan of romantic movies anyway but I don't know if he'll consider this as a romantic movie._

"Okay let's go," _I turned my head to her as I say those words. I was surprised to see tears falling from her eyes._ "What happened miss? Are you alright?" _I asked her and I'm starting to get worried._

"I'm fine, let's get out of here and go somewhere again,"_ she said then walked away with tears in her eyes_. _I followed her. I wonder what happened to her. _

_When we were outside the theater, I let her sat down on one of the benches. I bought her water then I offered her my handkerchief._

"What's wrong? Have I done something that made you cry," _I asked her._

"The movie was good but I feel sorry for the main hero because she did not end up with the girl he loves,"_ she answered as she wipes her tears using my handkerchief. _"I cry easily when watching movies like that."

"Oh."

"Hey Choutarou chan, can you come with me," _she asked._

"Hai," _I answered not sure if I really want to but that would be rude if don't. We're in the middle of a date after all, that is according to her._

_I'm not sure where we are going but I just followed her. Seeing her cry because of a movie makes me think that maybe she's not that scary and maybe she has a hidden sweet side._

_We stopped in front of a big house. I don't know whose house is this coz I just followed her._

"Come, let's go inside,"_ she said as she climbed through the walls._

"What? Whose house is this?" _I asked her._

"It's my house so come in! it's just that, it satisfies me when I climb these walls."

"Alright." _So I followed her doubting if I was doing the right thing._

_We went inside. I was shocked to see a big german shepherd barking at us. I hid behind her._

"Calm down doggie, fetch!" _she said without any fear then threw a piece of meat on the dog cage and the dog followed it then she locked the dog cage._

"_We went to the back door. She opened the door but it was locked. She used a hairpin as a key and she was able to open it._

"I lost my key," _she said but I still smell trouble._

_We went inside. The house was really big. _

"Take a sit and feel at home. What do you want, juice or anything?." _she asked me._ "The maids are in their quarters and it's soundproof unless someone calls them via radio"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

_The house was filled with wonderful glass figurines and vases. It really describes wealth._

"How do you find the designing of this house."

"I think it's glamorous.

"Really? Well I hate it? I think this should be removed," _she answered and threw the vases breaking it. I was shocked when she did that. She broke a lot of things in the house._

_We heard the gates open and a car entering the gates. I felt terrified. She just smile and laughed. Is she crazy?_

"Looks like someone will just have to clean this mess. Let's go," _She dragged me and ran outside passing through the back door. _

_When were outside someone shouted, _"What's with this mess?" _she just laughed then we climbed again through the walls._

_When we were outside the walls we ran as fast as we could away from the house. When the house was out of sight we stopped for a while and we were panting. She laughed continuously. _

"What was that?" _I asked, raising my voice._ "Please explain."

"Let's buy ice cream! It's my treat this time," _she said dragging me again._

_We went to an ice cream parlor and she paid for it this time. I ordered pistachio ice cream while she ordered cookies and cream. _

"I'm sorry if I got you into all that trouble," she apologized. "You see, that guy was my childhood sweetheart. "I liked him a lot, well, that's what I thought at that time. I was home schooled and I can't see what he was really doing so it was easy for him to cheat me."

"How did you find out?" _I asked. I'm just curious and I don't know why_.

"One day, I decided to take a walk. And I saw him with another girl. They were kissing."

"Then what did you do?'

"I approached them and slapped him in the face and asked why did he do this? Then she answered that I was boring and I get mad when he tries to kiss me, hold my hand or hug me. I'm a conservative type of girl."

_I just listened to her. I understand that she just wants to get even but what she did was wrong. Revenge is bad._

"I wanted to get revenge but they moved here in Tokyo. By the way, those vases were priced possessions of her mother. He always tells me that and her mother is annoying just like him. That'll teach him to mess up with me."

_Now I can tell that she can be trouble because she's the type that really wants to get even when someone messes up with her. People who seek revenge are scary. I always try to avoid people like them because revenge is not a good thing to do. Oh boy, this tells me that from now on, I should try to avoid her. _

* * *

I'm not sure if Ootori's out of character in this fic so it's up to you to tell if he's ooc. I'm not sure if my OC is a sue but I hope she's not because I tried not to create one because sues are annoying if you ask me. Review pls!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Not her again!

Not Her Again!

Another day, another practice….

_I'm in my tennis practice and honestly, it feels so uncomfortable because people had been talking about yesterday. I can see Oshitari-sempai and Mukahi-sempai walking this way with naughty smiles on their faces. Great! Just great. I already have an idea on what they are planning to do._

"Oi Choutarou," _said Oshitari sempai giving me the creeps with his smile. _"How was the date yesterday?"

"Huh! Uhmmm, it was okay I guess. We watched the movie 500 hundred days of summer" _I answered coz I can't think of any._

"Wow, I heard that's a nice movie. I guess I should check it out," _Oshitari sempai answered and I just nodded my head. _"But aside from that, you are one lucky guy. You are like the child of this team and yet you have a beautiful girlfriend. What else did you do?"

_I don't want to remember what happened yesterday. It scared me a lot. _"We just ate ice cream and that's all."

"Oh really. Yushi's right, you are lucky. Maybe you can share us some moves on how to get a hot girlfriend like yours," _added Mukahi sempai. Their trying to make fun of me. I know these two._

"Yushi, Gakuto, 100 laps for both of you for not practicing and disturbing others," _ordered Atobe buchou and I really thank him for that_. "Choutarou, is that annoying girlfriend of yours coming to disturb practice again?"

"I'm sorry buchou but I don't know if she'll show up again," _I answered but I'm hoping that she will not show up again. Atobe buchou nodded and went to the clubroom._

After practice……

_Practice ended earlier than expected. I, with my sempais Shishido, Oshitari and Mukahi went out of the gate together. I was really scanning my surroundings because the girl might be there and drag me again. I'm glad she's not._

"Everyone, how about if we go for a pizza before going home," said Oshitari. "What do you think."

"That's a good idea," said Shishido. "Oi Choutarou, are you coming?"

"Hai," _I answered._

"This is going to be fun," said Mukahi.

At the pizza parlor........

_So I went to a pizza parlor with them. We talked a lot of things including tennis and school. Every time the topic becomes girls, they always tease me. Luckily, Shishido sempai is there to defend me._

_We were having fun while eating pizza until I started looking at the streets. I saw a familiar figure. It's a girl wearing a laidback and little tomboyish outfit. It's her! I can tell that it's her! From the way she dresses, walks and how her shiny, long, black hair sways in the wind. Well maybe she won't see me so I just calmed myself. Wait a minute! She's coming this way! I'm toast! _

_She opened the door so I hid at Shishido sempai's back. Hope that she will not see or notice me._

"Oi, Yushi, isn't that Choutarou's girlfriend. Let's call her," _said Mukahi sempai. Oh no! please don't call her._

"Yup. I think it's her," _said Oshitari sempai who was looking at me while I'm hiding_ _at Shishido sempais back. What will I do now._

"I won't allow you. It's obvious that Choutarou doesn't want to see her," _defended Shishido sempai and I thank him for that but knowing those two I know that they'll call her._

"Oh come on! Of course he wants to see his girlfriend especially if she's a real beauty. Miss! Choutarou's here," _Mukahi sempai called her then pulled me away from Shishido sempai's back exposing me, she turned her head to our direction and she saw me._

_Oh no! she's coming here. I'm in big trouble. If only I can disappear even for just a minute then that would be fine but it's impossible. I have no choice but to face her._

_She was sitting in front of me. She has a wonderful scent and I admit that even though she has a scary attitude it won't change the fact that she's really beautiful. She has this angelic face and she doesn't put too much make up that shows her natural beauty unlike my girl classmates in Hyotei and those scary fan girls including Maki and Yuki. I don't understand why girls have to put too much make up to make themselves attractive. For me nothing beats natural beauty. I can also tell that her hair is naturally straight and shiny. I think everything in her is natural. I just ended up staring at her for a few minutes. There was a long silence until she snapped her fingers two inches apart from my face. I got back to reality that I'm with her and my sempais in a pizza parlor. _

"Hi! how's your day?" _I asked, feeling embarrassed with the way I acted earlier._

"I'm fine," _she answered and she looked really cute. _"I passed by at your school but you're done with your practice and left. I got hungry and I saw this pizza parlor and decided to eat. By the way, do you have class tomorrow?"

"No."

"Practice?"

"Uhhmmm."

"We don't have practice," _answered Oshitari sempai, not giving me a chance to speak._

"He'll go with you."

"Good. I'll wait for you outside of your school gate at ten. Be there," _she said sounding really tough._

"Yeah he'll be there," _another steal by Mukahi sempai._

"Well then, it's settled. Ten in the morning outside of your school gate," _she said and left. I just sighed. Looks like another day of disaster with her._

"Looks like this is going to be interesting," _said Oshiari sempai who's smiling in a way when he's planning something. I wonder what are they planning and it seems Mukahi sempai's with him. _"Don't worry Choutarou, the three of us will go with you but she won't notice. I assure you."

"What do you mean by the three of us?" _asked Shishido sempai and I know he's not like the other two._

"The three of us we'll go," said Mukahi sempai.

"No way!" shouted Shishido.

"Oh yes you will," answered Mukahi and Oshitar together.

_Shishido sempai and I just sighed. It seems that these two are also creepy and there's nothing we can do about it because no matter how we disagree I know they'll still win in the end. Another day to fear I guess._

At the Ootori household…..

_I'm back home and the maid told me that my parents are busy packing. I wondered why so I rushed into their room to ask them why._

"Mom, dad, where are you going?" _I asked them._

"Were going to New York to visit our old friends, Mr. and Mrs Kitagawa because their daughter was missing for a few days and we want to help them for their search," _said my father._

"And once we find their daughter we'll make sure that you'll meet. Just wait a little longer my dear. We might not be here for your birthday and it's the first time but we'll promise to make it up to you when we return,"_ said mother as she winks her eye at me._

"Oh mother, it seems that you won't stop matchmaking me with the daughter of your friend," _I said._ "What if we meet and decided that we don't like each other."

"Don't say that. I know you'll like her," _said mother with a reassuring tone in her voice._

"And I know she'll like you back because she's beautiful and you're handsome. Both of you are smart and talented. You'll be a perfect match. I heard she plays the piano very well and you play the violin. Perfect!"

_I just sighed. I don't really like to argue with my parents or with any other people._ "Have a happy and safe trip. Wish you'll find her as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Just do well with your studies, tennis and violin like you always do," _said mother and kissed me on the cheek._

_I went to my room. I can't stop wondering what does that girl have in store for me when we go out tomorrow. Last time was a total disaster because we went to her ex' house and broke his mother's prized possession for revenge. It seems that she can be really scary and dangerous when you mess up with her._

Next day……

_Mother and father left very early for their flight for New York. I was practicing in the tennis courts but Oshitari sempai reminded me that it was about ten. I went to the clubroom to get changed. I was able to exit practice easily because Atobe buchou's not around due to student council meeting and coach Sakaki due to a faculty meeting._

Outside the gate……

_I felt goosbumps when I saw her already there and waiting. Had she been waiting there for a long time? If she was then I'm in trouble, she might get mad at me._

"Hello, have you been waiting there for a long time?" _I asked. I feel nervous with what she's going to say._

"No. I just arrived. Let's go to the amusement park," _she said dragging me and we ran together. I'm still carrying my tennis bag. She smiled again and she looks excited. I wonder why._

Behind Choutarou and the girl…….

The regulars Oshitari, Mukahi, Shishido, Jirou, Hiyoshi and even their so called magician Taki,is with them. Only their captain and Kabaji was not with them.

"Are you sure about this? And I don't understand why on earth do I have go with you people?" asked Shishido.

"Yes we are so that all of us can witness Choutarou's transformation from boyhood to manhood," sai Oshitari.

"I'm sleepy," yawned Jirou.

"You know what, until now I still can't believe that Choutarou had her for a girlfriend," said Taki. "I think he's the type who's speechless when it comes to girls."

"You're right. How lucky," agrees Mukahi. "If only I could have a girlfriend as beautiful as that, I could be the luckiest guy ever. What do you think Hiyoshi?"

"Who cares," answered Hiyoshi then looked on the other way ignoring his sempais.

"Whatever brat!" shouted Mukahi.

At the amusement park……..

_We're now here in the amusement park. She said that she wanted to try the rides especially the roller coaster. We tried it. She doesn't seem to get scared. After trying the roller coaster she dragged me to go to a costume house._

_We tried different costumes but in the end she convinced me to wear the prince costume. I was waiting for her to come out of the dressing room to see what costume she wore. A few minutes later she came out of the dressing room. I was mesmerized at what I saw. She wore a princess costume. I was speechless. She looked beautiful. The costume suited her well. This was the first time I saw her wear ladylike clothes because I always see her in her usual laid back get up. She looked like a real princess._

"Wow you look great. You look like a real prince charming," _she praised me_. "How do I look? Just tell the truth if I look silly with these clothes."

"No you don't look silly. I think you look great. You look like a real princess," _I said, saying what I really think._

_She laughed and said, _"Well, I guess we can be a perfect match. What do you think?"

_I laughed and answered,_ "Yeah, I guess you're right. We could be a perfect match." _I looked at her for a few seconds. It's funny because no matter how long I look at her, she becomes more attractive. When she said that we could be a perfect match, part of me agrees with her and wishes that it's true._

_We went to the photo booth inside the costume house still wearing the prince and princess costume. We had different poses. Some were normal, some were serious but some were really funny._

_We then decided to eat in an outdoor fastfood inside the amusement park. We ordered burger, fries, pizza and soda. We sat at the table near the bush. While eating we talked. and laughed about our pictures earlier._

"So where are we going next?" _I asked her._

"Maybe in the park or somewhere, I'm not yet sure," _she answered._ "Where do you want to go?"

"Everywhere you want to go," I said. "It's up to you. Let's just exchange numbers so that you can call me when you want to see me. You can give me your email or facebook, if that's okay with you."

"Yes that's fine with me," _she said then she turned her head towards the bush. It caught her attention._

"Something wrong?" _she did not answer._

"Hey Choutarou chan, can I borrow one of your tennis balls if it's okay with you."

"Sure. Here."

_I gave her the ball and she threw it hard toward the bush. At first I was thinking "why on earth would she do that" until I heard screams from behind the bush. _

"Aaaahhhh!"


	5. Chapter 5: Stalkers on a Special Day

Stalkers on a Special Day

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" _someone shouted from behind the bush which I think, sounds really familiar._

"Jirou! Are you alright!" _I can hear Mukahi sempai's voice._

"He passed out. The ball must have been thrown with a strong force," _I can hear Oshitari sempai's voice now. So they were really following us. I didn't notice them. _

"Oi! Whoever you are people that's been following us the whole time and decided to hide in that bush, get out and show yourselves or else you'll get hurt. Don't try to make mad!" _she shouted. So she already knew that someone's been following us the whole time._

_She walked closer to the bush. People in the outdoor fastfood chain were watching us. I followed her and saw my teammates minus buchou and Kabaji. She grabbed Mukahi sempai's collar._

"Why have you been following us?" _she asked angrily, scaring my teammates, except for Hiyoshi, whose face just remained expressionless. _"Who gave you the right to follow us?"

_Mukahi sempai's face looked really scared. Even Shishido sempai and Haginosuke's sempai was scared too. Oshitari sempai was petrified with what he saw. Jirou sempai was knocked down by the ball she threw so he remained sleeping. Hiyoshi was expressionless as always, ignoring the whole thing. _

"Stop it miss. Just put him down. Please, "_ I stopped her from hurting Mukahi sempai_. "And as for you, stop following us. Please."

_After telling her to stop she put Mukahi sempai down._

"You heard him" _I can hear her saying._

"Let's go," _I told her and she nodded her head. _"Sorry guys but we have to go." _I bowed my head to them._

_I heard Oshitari sempai's phone ring. He answered it._

"Yushi! Where is everybody! All of you! Come back here! Or else Oresama will make you run 500 laps!"_ I can hear Atobe buchou saying. Looks like I'll have to run 500 laps when I return. Oh well._

"Hai! We'll be back," _answered Oshitari sempai._

"Don't worry Choutarou chan I'll help you out," _she said in a reassuring tone winking an eye at me_. "You won't be able to run 500 laps. Let's go."

_There she goes again, dragging my hand. Probably, we'll go to our next destination leaving my teammates behind. We went to the bridge in which under it is a stream (_if you watch the anime you'll remember what it looks like_). We sat on the green grass on the side of the stream and looked at it for a while. There was a long silence. I just looked at her and she looked back at me. I blushed when she looked at me and she just laughed._

"Thank you for coming with me," _she said with a smile_. "This day is an important day to me."

"Your welcome," _I answered._ "But if you don't mind, I just want to ask you why is this day important to you?"

"It's my birthday today," _she said. _"This is actually my first time to be out with someone I barely knew on my birthday."

_I just listened to her._

"You see, my birthday has always been somewhat, unexciting."

"Why?"

"Because, most of the time, I'm alone when spending it. My parents are always busy with their business trips. I have very few friends who live far away from where I live. I don't get to meet a lot of people because I'm home schooled."

"You are? So how does it feel being home schooled?" I asked her due to my curiosity.

"It's fine but I guess I can say that, it's boring, part of it. Every meeting is just between you and your private teacher. I envy you because you can go to school. Meet with different people and join different clubs," _showing signs of envy and disappointment while talking._

"Well school can sometimes be tough and give problems but it's a fun experience. It's an experience you'll carry with you until you get old," I said.

"The house I live was big. That is why I feel like a bird trapped in a big cage" _she continued talking._ _"_My parents decide everything. From being home schooled and to the point of choosing the right guy for me. They've been trying to set me up with the son of their friend, which is really annoying."

"I understand how you feel" _I said and I can relate to that situation of hers._ _"_They always tell me that I should meet the lovely daughter of their friend. They always say that we're a perfect match because we're both smart, beautiful and talented."

"Wow, she must've been really lovely Choutarou chan."

"I don't know."

_We just laughed afterwards. Her laughter satisfies me a lot. It's like I want to see her smile most of the time._

"It's getting dark. Let's get out of here," _I said and she nodded. We started walking. Walking with her is somehow, fun. _

_We were walking on the streets until a man approached us. He pointed a knife at us._

"If you value you life, raise your hands and give us your money, phones and everything!" _said the man, pointing his knife at us._

"Mr. please have mercy on us," _I can hear her saying._

"Hand over your wallets and phone. Hurry up!"

"Alright, just don't hurt us," _she said then surprisingly, she pulled a spray from her bag and spraying it to the man's eyes. Then she hit the man using some of her karate moves._

_I took my racket and a ball from my bag._ "Ikkyuunyuukon." _I performed my scud serve facing the thief and hit his head making him fall on the ground._

"Let's run," _she said, dragging my hand and we ran together as fast as we could away from the thief._

_We were far from the thief now so we decided to stop for a while. I returned my racket inside my bag. We were panting and laughing at the same time._

"That was quite an experience don't you think," _she started._

"Yeah, you're right," _I said._

_When we looked around, we can see taxi's passing by._

"I guess we can go home by riding a taxi," _she said_.

"You want me to ride with you and take you home," _I volunteered._

"No it's okay, I'll be fine," _she answered._ "Just ride on a different taxi upon going home."

"Okay, if that's what you want," _I said._ "Let's just exchange numbers so that we can just call each other if we have to meet."

"Okay, here's my number_," she said giving me her number and I gave her mine._

"Bye." _Before I was about to enter the taxi she called me._

"Choutarou! Thank you. I had fun."

"Me too. Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Parting ways……

_We rode on different taxis and separated ways. I already arrived home. I went straight to my room to get some rest but I took a shower first. After taking a shower I lay down on my bed._

_I was thinking about what happened the whole day. I had fun. I took the pictures from earlier in my bag. It made me realize that being with her, I'm able to experience new things. Whether they are feelings of joy and fear, something serious or hilarious, it's something different. Before, I used to fear her but now I feel happy when she's around. Although I don't know a lot of things about her but she told me some facts about her. I can tell that she's a nice but a little bitter person who just wants to have fun and experience something new. I'm grateful that she was able to spend her birthday with me and she had fun. Seeing someone smile and happy makes me feel great._


	6. Chapter 6: Saved!

Saved! Haven't Seen Her Around…I Miss Her!

_I was already at the tennis courts practicing. I'm prepared for whatever punishment Atobe buchou would give me. I can almost see him coming. He's on his way here towards me. I guess I'll have to run 500 laps._

"Choutarou," _I can hear him calling me. _"You did not come back here yesterday to attend practice. 500 laps!"

"Stop! I won't allow you to punish him," _someone shouted and turned my head to were the voice came from and I saw her. it's her! _

"So you're here again annoying girl. Are you here to challenge Oresama again," _said Atobe buchou, raising his eyebrows._

"No, I'm here to talk to you, if you don't mind. Just between you and me" _she said bravely._

"Alright, Oresama will grant your wish," _said buchou._ "You are lucky that Oresama is a gentleman. Come with Oresama to the clubroom."

_She followed Atobe buchou to the clubroom. I wonder what will happen. I feel scared because they might end up killing each other or maybe I was just the one who is over-exaggerating. There's nothing I can do but to wait. Everyone in the team, the regulars, non-regulars or even the freshmen are looking at me._

_A few minutes had passed and I can finally see them come out of the clubroom. I wonder what happened. I wonder what was their conversation all about._

"Choutarou, be thankful that Oresama won't punish you today," _said Atobe buchou, did I hear it right. _"Just make sure that you won't skip practice again."

_I looked at her. _

"Bye," _she said and walked away. I followed her. _

"Miss! What happened? What did you do?"_ I asked her._

"I just explained everything to him," _she answered but I'm still confused. _"Just promise me to do well with your tennis and everything. I'm not sure if you'll miss me but I won't be bothering you for a while. Bye."

_She was walking away from me. I just looked at her really speechless. I don't know what to say because it feels like I'm running out of words to say. As she walks away from me, I can see her shiny, long black hair swaying and dancing in the wind._

_I went back to practice but my thoughts are filled with her. When she said that she won't bother me for a while does this mean that I won't be seeing her for a while. I can almost feel my heart sinking a little. I don't understand why but that's just how I feel._

_A few days had passed and I haven't seen her since that day. It sounds funny but I wish that she would come. I guess I miss her if that's how it is. I have her number, should I just call her but I'm not sure if she'll answer it._

One time, while I was walking……

_After practice I decided to walk. I wanted to be alone and maybe I was also hoping that I would find her by any chance. I saw a girl with long, shiny, black hair walking. Maybe it's her so I walked closer to that girl and touched her left shoulder. When she turned her head I felt disappointed coz it wasn't her._

"I'm sorry miss," _I apologized and bowed my head. Honestly, I felt embarrassed. _"It's just that I mistook you for someone I know."

"It's okay," _she said and smiled then she walked away._

_I guess I won't find her. I just continued walking and walking not knowing where to go. I look stupid. While walking, I was shocked because someone covered my eyes from behind. _

"Hey! Who's this?" _I asked._ "Please reveal yourself!"

"Why don't you guess," _said a very familiar voice. I tried to break free from those hands and was successful. It's her!_

"Hello Choutarou chan, did you miss me," _she said smiling at me. I smiled back at her. There was a long silence as the two of us just smiled at each other._


	7. Chapter 7: My Special Day

Our So Called Togetherness…It's My Special Day

"I forgot, I still have my trigonometry assignment," _I just remembered. _"I have to do it earlier because I know I will have a hard time answering it. It's one of my least favorite subjects."

"Don't worry, I'll help you," _she said winking an eye at me._

"No it's okay, I don't want to bother you."

"Please just let me help you. It's the least I could do after putting you into a series of trouble and embarrassments."

"Well then, let's go to the pizza parlor were we ate last time."

"Good idea. Let's answer your assignment while we eat."

"Okay, let's go!" _we said together in unison._

At the pizza parlor…….

_As planned, we were answering my assignment while eating pizza. It seems that she is indeed more than just a pretty face. She's also intelligent at math. She can help me answer the difficult questions. _

"What about this question here?" _I asked her then she scanned it._

"Well, it goes this way," _she said then explaining to me how to answer that question. I'm listening to her and staring at her at the same time._

"So, did you get it?" _she asked me._

"Hai!"

"Good, you answer it."

_With her help, I was able to finish my assignment. I'm thankful that I was able to see her today. After I finished my assignment, we had a great time talking about different things such as our interests, hobbies, our likes and dislikes._

A walk in the moonlight…..

_We went out of the pizza parlor and decided to have a walk. The night is so wonderful and the moon shines brightly and beautifully. _

"The night is so beautiful," _she said. _"By the way, it's getting late. Your parents might get mad if you go home late.

"Nah, they won't," _I said. _"They're in New York helping their friend look for their missing daughter. The one I told you earlier that they were trying to set up with me."

"Oh, I see," _she said then she looked at the ground. _"As long as they will be patient with their search I'm sure they'll find her. She'll just come back."

"I hope so."

_After an hour of walking, we said our goodbyes and rode on different taxis. We decided to go home because it's almost eight in the evening._

Saturday evening……

_I was just in our house the whole day. Tomorrow is Sunday and guess what, it's my birthday. I called my friends, the team and asked if they want to hangout with me. Too bad they can't because they said they were busy so I decided to call her._

"_Hello," I said._

_"Hello Choutarou chan, you called?"_

_"I just called because I want to ask you out tomorrow, if it's okay with you."_

_"Of course it is."_

_"Am I not bothering you."_

_"No you're not. What time tomorrow?"_

_"Ten, at the pizza parlor."_

_"Got it, bye."_

_"Bye."_

_After that talk on the phone, I felt excitedt. I wonder what to do tomorrow. I'm inexperienced when it comes to dates. I guess I'll have to think about it very well._

Sunday……

_We met at the pizza parlor. First, we ordered pizza then we ate. After that, we went to the amusement park were we had our first date. Then we went to the zoo. We also went to an arcade and played different games. We even visited a toy store. We were having so much fun and the smiles on our faces never seem to fade. This day has been a great moment though it's the first time to spend it with someone I barely knew. I don't even know her name and it's weird but fun at the same time. Being with her satisfies me. We stopped under the bridge, sitting on the grass at the side of the stream. It's almost sunset._

"Thanks for spending this day with me," _I said to her. _"This day is special to me. it's my birthday."

"Oh, happy birthday," _she greeted me with her angelic smile. _"I guess, like me, this is your first time to spend it with someone you just met."

_I nodded._

"Choutarou chan, I have a favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you bring me to your house."

"Huh!" _I was surprised to hear that._

"If it's okay with you. I just want to see what your house is like."

"It's fine with me. Having a guest in our house won't be bad."

"Thanks." _She smiled at me._

In our house…..

"This is our house, come in," _I said, welcoming her to our place._

"Wow, you have a lovely home," _she said to me._

"Thanks,"_ I answered until I heard my phone ring. I answered it and it's my mom._

"_Hello mom."_

"_Hello honey, happy birthday."_

"_Thanks. So how's your search."_

"_Not good. Still no sign of her. Their starting to give up."_

"_They are? Mom just encourage them to be patient and not give up. I'm sure she'll show up."_

"_You're right dear, bye. Your dad and I will just make it up to you when we get back, okay?"_

"_Okay mom, bye."_

"That was my mom. I feel sorry for their friends. They are really worried with their daughter and is about to lose hope."

"Oh, they are?" _she said looking at the ground._

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Hey, can I see your room."

"Huh! Okay."

_We went to my room. She looked around then she moved closer to the piano. I followed her._

"You have a nice room Choutarou chan," _she said with a smile of appreciation. _"Can I play the piano. I haven't played it for a while. I missed playing this."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

_Then she sat on the piano chair and started playing. She played one of Ludwig van Beethoven's most popular composition, the Fur Elise. She played it softly and produced a wonderful sound that's pleasing to the ears. She's good. Who would have thought that someone like her, even though how beautiful she is, acts so tough can produce a soft and wonderful music as this. I listened to it very well. Her music is as beautiful as her looks. When she finished playing, I clapped my hands as a sign of praising her beautiful music._

"Wonderful. You did great," _I praised her and she smiled at me then she went to the balcony of my room and looked at the moon shining brightly._

"Thanks. I have to tell you something," _she said looking sad._

"What is it? Something wrong?"

"I just want to say....goodbye."


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbyes and Realizations

Goodbyes and Realizations

"I just want to say……goodbye."

_After saying those words she ran away going out of the room. I followed her. We reached the street outside the gate of our house._

"Why? Where are you going?"

"To a place that's far from here. After this night, I'm not sure if we'll see each other again."

"What are you saying? I don't understand it at all. Please explain."

"There's no need to explain. Before I leave I just want to thank you for everything. For your time and patience. I'll take this as an experience that I will never forget."

_After saying those words, she walked towards me and kissed me on the cheek. Then she ran away leaving me confused. Feeling an emotional sensation they somewhat call, "heart broken" Being with her gave me a different feeling and now that she's gone, it made me realize that, "I like her."_

_She's different compared to other girls. I don't know much about her or even her name. I have no idea where she lives, who her parents are. All I know is that I just call her miss because she refuses to tell me her real name. I know that she spends her birthday alone most of the time, she's home schooled, she tried to get even with her childhood sweetheart who cheated on her by destroying the guy's mother's prized possession and she plays piano in an excellent way. Aside from those facts, I don't know anything about her. She's beautiful, tough and can be scary sometimes and maybe those were the traits that I liked about her. I walked for about an hour with only thoughts of her in my head._

Next day…………

_After that night, I never saw her again but she's always in my mind. People noticed that I act strangely. Even the whole team noticed it because I can't seem to concentrate during practices. Atobe buchou had been scolding me because I don't focus while practicing. My mind is always far away from were I stand. _

After practice…….

_After practice, I just walked alone. I'm not in the mood to talk to everyone right now because I'm sure that they'll just ask me what's wrong. I was able to pass by at the places were we had our dates. My last stop was at the stream that's under the bridge. I sat on the grass and took my picture with her form my bag. We were so happy at the time when this picture was taken. I even remembered what she said, that we could make a perfect match. I wonder where she is now. Is she doing fine? Does she remember me? But most of all, does she miss me? Especially all those moments and memories we had spent together. What does she feel about me?_

In our house…….

"Honey! I miss you!" _I was surprised to see my mother rushing towards me. I can also see my dad._

"Mom, dad, your home," _I asked them. _"Did she show up already?"

"Yes, and Marika is a lovely girl. I know you'll be captivated by her beauty when you see her," _said mom who hasn't given on setting me up with her friend's daughter._

"Really, well then, I'm happy for them that they already found her," _I said and smiled trying to hide my loneliness. _"I'll go to my room now. I'm really tired and I want to get some rest."

"Okay honey, just go and get some rest,"_ said mother._

Inside my room…..

_When I went inside my room I walked straight to the piano and sat at the chair. I remembered the wonderful music that she had produced when she played on this very same piano, in this very same room. I played the same piece she played. Even though some scholars doesn't know who Elise is, it was also believed that she dedicated this piece to one of his students named whom he proposed to but the girl tuned it down to marry another. If that's the real story of this piece then I guess I could feel Beethoven's loneliness when creating this musical piece. I also rememberd the movie we watched together. The one that was entitled 500 Days of Summer. I guess I can also feel what he feels when not winning the girl he had dreamed so much. _

_Where could she be now?_

* * *

This is the 8th chapter of this fic. Hope you like my 2nd fic.

About the Fur Elise, I just read that fact in the wikipedia but like i said, it was also stated that they were not that sure who elise really is.

In the movie 500 Days of Summer, the girl named Summer is not interested to have a relationship with Tom (the main hero) but they were intimate until Summer leaves then they met again. I think it was day 480 when they met again and it was told that Summer is already married. Day 500, Tom met a new girl in his job interview named Autumn. I just used this movies as an example because I really loved it.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise!

Surprise!

Three months later……..

"Choutarou dear, your suit is ready for dad's birthday tomorrow. You come with me to the tailor to get it," _I can hear mom saying._

"Hai."

_Everybody in this house is busy preparing dad's party for tomorrow. He invited a lot of guests. Most guests were his colleagues and friends with their families. Some of these were parents of my schoolmates in Hyotei, the school were my father attended from primary to high school. Even the parents of my teammates were invited. The students of Hyotei attended the school because they were told to attend the same school their parents went to study from elementary to high school. That's probably the same with me._

Inside the car……

"The Kitagawa's we'll be here too and they'll bring Marika with her," _mother started the conversation. _"Are you excited to meet her."

_I just smiled at her. I don't really want to disappoint her with whatever I'm going to answer._

At the tailoring shop………

_I tried the suit. When my mom saw me she just did what every mothers do, praise their children. I was filled with praises from her. I'm used to her praises. It started when I learned to play the piano and violin, then when I got accepted at Hyotei and in their tennis team and being a consistent top ten student but I never topped the ranking. There are others which is I'm really sure, that are smarter than me. It was still fine with them because it's till a sign that I did well in my studies._

"Oh! It looks good on you!"_ praosed mother. _"You look handsome. I wonder what will Marika say. I'm sure she'll be captivated by you wearing this suit.

_I just laughed and sighed. I guess there's nothing I can do to stop her from matchmaking. Meeting this Marika won't be that bad. At least I'll be able to make new friends. We'll jut decide if we agree with our parents' matchmaking when we meet._

Party time……

_There are lots of people than what I expected. Most of the sons and daughters of my father's friends and colleagues were my classmates. The older people gather in different tables together while the younger people are sitting and talking together but some were dancing on the dance floor._

_As for me, I just sat alone. Maki's and Yuki's families were also invited in this party, to my horror. They've been bugging me ever since the party started. They were asking me to dance with them and they're fighting over on who among the two of them will dance with me first. I tried to stop them from arguing but I guess it can't be helped so I walked away from them without them noticing. Then my mom called me so I walked towards them._

"Choutarou, I want you to meet Naoko and Yoshi Kitagawa," _my mom introduced me to their friends._

"So you are Shizuro and Kazuki's son," _said Mr. Kitagawa shaking my hand. _"It's nice meeting you."

"You're right Shizuro," _I can hear Mrs. Kitagawa talking to mother. _"He'll look good with our Marika. They'll make a perfect match. Don't worry dear, she'll be here in a minute. She just went to the ladies room"

_I just smiled at them. Looks like I've been cornered. I'm panicking inside until I saw a girl who approached the Ktiagawa's. Her back looks familiar somehow and that scent. I didn't have a clear view of her face so I still don't know what she looks like._

"Hello Marika, I want you to meet my son Choutarou,"_ said mother and then she faced me. I was surprised with what I saw. I can't believe this. Am I being deceived by my eyes?"_

"Hello, nice meeting you," _she said then she shake my hand. Doesn't she remember me?_

"Hey, I heard that Choutarou is good in playing the piano and the violin," _mentioned Mr. Kitagawa. "_ How about if he plays the violin while Marika plays the piano. What do you think?"

"Yeah that's a good idea," _said mother agreeing with Mr. Kitagawa's suggestion. _"Okay Choutarou, you get your violin so that you can play with Marika."

"Hai," _I answered looking at Marika who just looked back at me then I went to my room to get the violin._

_My mother announced to the crowd to lend their ears as Marika and I play. They were looking at us. I feel nervous and conscious. She just looked at me_.

"Don't be nervous. Just relax and everything will be fine," _Marika whispered winking an eye and then she smiled like an angel._

_She started playing. The piece she's playing is Canon in D major then I started playing._

_It's funny because after whispering to me that everything will be fine, the nervousness and self-consciousness were all gone. She played smoothly and I just followed her rhythm. When we finished playing everybody gave us a round of applause. I looked at her and she looked back at me giving me a smile. I blushed then I turned my head on the other way. I turned my head back to her and was shocked that she's gone. I ran away from the crowd leaving everybody. I have to find her because if I won't be able to find her and talk to her I know that I will regret it for the rest of my life._

_I looked for her in every parts of the house inside but no sign of her so I decided to go to the garden. When I reached the garden I saw a human figure that's been sitting at the bench but I can't clarify who it was so I moved closer to have a better view. It's her! _

"There you are," _I said. _"I've been looking for you everywhere, Miss."

_It seems I startled her then she looked at me. Then she smiled. Oh how I missed her angelic smile._

"Looks like you found me. Why are you looking for me?"

"Because I just want to make things clear. Do you know how much you surprised me tonight?"

"Really? I surprised you? How?"

"By showing up as Marika."

"Well, that's my real name."

_I laughed. _"Who would have thought that the girl who was with me and dragging me along to different places is the very same daughter that my parents went for to America to help their friends to look for."

_She just laughed. _

"Well I confess, I left because I have two agendas."

"Then what is it?"

"First is to make my parents realize what I always feel when they are always away leaving me alone even on my birthday" _she answered._ "It worked and I already fixed it by telling them how I feel."

_I just listened._

"Second is to make sure what kind of a guy are you," _she continued. _"I already know your name before I met you because I always hear your name from their mouths but no pictures."

"So how did you know what I looked like?"

"Using facebook," _she answered._ "I searched for your name. At first I thought you looked like a nice guy but looks can be deceiving. But when I had a closer view of you I guess your face suits your attitude. By the way, I decided not to tell you my name because it will mess up my plans so I'm sorry."

_She just laughed. I smiled and stared at her while she's laughing. I guess I want to do this and it can't be stopped so I hugged her. She was surprised that I did it._

"I like you!" _I confessed. _"When you left , I was always thinking of you and was hoping to see you again.

_Then she break free from my embrace. She just looked at me. First her face was serious then she smiled._

"Then why do you like me?" _she asked me. _"I can be scary and trouble sometimes and you know it?"

"Yes I know it and that's one of those traits that you have in which I find attractive," _I answered. _"You are brave, intelligent, talented and a little sassy but overall, I don't really know the reason why I like you."

"Is that so,"_ she answered while smiling then she moved her mouth closer to my right ear and whispered something. _"I like you too."

"Are you sure? _I answered in a surprised but very happy tone. _"I was having second thoughts because I was afraid that you might reject me."

"Well that goes the same for me," _she answered. _"I was afraid that you might not like me because of all the trouble I put you in the past."

_I hugged her. Then a few seconds later she put her arms around me. After hugging each other we broke free from each others arms._

"Can you dance with me?" _I asked her, offering her my hand really, really excited._

"Yes I can but I may not," _she said. _

"May I?"

"Yes!" _she answered then holding my hand._

_We proceeded to the dance floor and danced happily. I'm sure my teammates, classmates, schoolmates or even our parents are talking about us dancing but we don't care. We don't mind what others are talking or thinking. What's important is that we are together and finally admitted what we feel for each other. We'll make this moment memorable and unforgettable._


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Epilogue

A few months later…….

_I finally reached my senior year. I guess I can say that I'm really happy with my life now. I'm doing well with my studies, music and I will help Hiyoshi bring Hyotei to nationals with my best. But most of all, I'm happy because……………someone has covered my eyes. I just smiled and asked calmly, _"Who's this?"

"It's me," _said Marika, my girlfriend then uncovering my eyes. _"Miss me?"

"Of course I do," _I answered and she laughed then we walked our way to the classroom._

_Yeah she's my girlfriend and she's studying now in Hyotei and we're in the same class. At first I was worrying if she'll study in Hyotei. Being a girlfriend of a tennis team regular is a total disaster because of those crazy fan girls. But knowing her, there's nothing to fear, after all she's tougher than you think._

_Looks like we already reached the classroom and sensei had just arrived. Time for class!_

_-the end-_


End file.
